Ad vitam aeternam
by Naeya
Summary: Les yeux pétillants d'amour et de joie de Newt. Les popcorns au caramel attachés à ses cheveux dorés. Son rire, ses mains, ses lèvres. Ad vitam æternam, Tommy. / [NEWTMAS] [OS]


**Hi !**

 **Bon, j'avais promis quelque chose de plus élaboré... Mais non. C'est juste des instants de vie, cette fois - les moments capturés de deux personnes qui s'aiment. J'ai eu énormément de mal à la finir, étant lassée. Et j'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster... Mais les fantômes de textes me hantent bien trop, donc j'ai cédé !**

 **Mais je vous jure, la prochaine chose que j'écris est un fiction à chapitres !**

 **A la base, c'est un cadeau pour ma meilleure amie (coucou Zoë, tu voulais de la baise, j'en ai mis ! Un peu.)**

 **Hum, pour les disclaimers, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est le détournement grotesque de la braise pour en faire une sorte de grippe aviaire ! Les persos sont à James Dashner, et la mort de Newt aussi, dieu merci !**

 **Hope you'll enjoy !**

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Deux corps dansent, lentement, au rythme d'une mélodie inaudible. De longs doigts de pianiste attrapent et serrent fortement un pan de drap blanc. Des gémissements résonnent dans la pièce, unique écho à l'incroyable luxure qui emplit l'atmosphère. L'air est chaud, chaque goulée plus brûlante que la précédente. La lumière défaillante plonge la chambre dans une ambiance tamisée qui diffuse des ombres sur les hauts murs blancs._

 _Un soupir. Une goutte de sueur qui roule lentement le long d'une clavicule. Des noms murmurés, soupirés et hurlés._

 _Râle de plaisir. Forte étreinte, semblable à une envie de jonction des deux corps._

 _Dernier cri._

 _Silence._

 _L'un se redresse sur les coudes. Il regarde son amant blond, ses yeux trahissant toute la tendresse qu'il ressent pour lui._

 _Un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, et il s'endort._

 **oOoOoOo**

Thomas embrasse son amant sur la nuque, lentement.

« Merde, Newt, si tu savais combien je t'aime. »

Il lâche son cou et fond sur sa bouche. Newt sourit contre ses lèvres. Un grand sourire, plus pétillant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Le brun sourit à son tour. Il sent la langue de son blond titiller la sienne – et il sent aussi son odeur suave, provocatrice – des notes musquées et masculines sur un fond d'agréable vanille.

Et puis, d'un coup, l'anglais se cambre en gémissant, pris d'un violent haut le cœur. Thomas n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il court à la salle de bain.

Ses pieds frappent le carrelage froid du couloir pendant un pauvre instant durant lequel le brun ne réagit pas, paralysé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entend un bruit sourd dans la pièce voisine qu'il se décide à bouger – très rapidement. Il fait irruption dans la salle d'eau en un millième de seconde.

Newt est à genoux au sol, les deux coudes appuyés sur la cuvette. Il vomit. Ses muscles sont invariablement bandés, ses mains crispées sur le plastique blanc. Ses épaules bougent au violent rythme de ses hauts le cœur. Son corps est agité de spasmes brutaux. Toute sa personne se contracte douloureusement pour éjecter l'amère bile.

Le brun s'accroupit en fronçant les sourcils et lui attrape la tête, passant ses doigts dans les mèches dorées humides de transpiration dans un geste réconfortant.

Il commence à avoir peur. Il n'a jamais vu de vomissements aussi violents, à par dans les cas de… non.

Cela ne peut pas être ça. Non. Non, non, non.

Ces mots se répètent dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin qui lui donne la migraine.

L'anglais se redresse et va se passer de l'eau sur le visage, tandis que son compagnon reste au sol, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Le blond lui lance un sourire grimaçant.

« T'inquiète pas, Tommy. »

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Thomas sort par la porte vitrée. Il a besoin d'air._

 _Dehors, il fait nuit. Une nuit qui sourit de toutes ses étoiles._

 _Il s'accoude à la murette du balcon et observe le ciel._

 _Il a toujours aimé regarder le ciel, la nuit. Il aime plus que tout les nuances marines de l'océan gazeux, les astres lumineux qui s'y perdent et les quelques nuages qui le voilent._

 _Son regard accroche un point qui brille plus intensément que les autres et un sourire étire ses lèvres. L'étoile du Berger – Vénus. L'étoile de Newt. Vénus, déesse de la beauté et de l'amour._

 _Il sourit._

 _Le vent frais caresse son visage._

 _Il entend un grincement derrière lui et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et qu'une tête s'enfouit dans son cou._

 _Tout ira bien, tant qu'il sera là._

 _« Rentre, Tommy. »_

 _Il cesse donc d'observer la lune pour suivre son soleil._

 **oOoOoOo** -

L'état de Newt se dégrade, de jour en jour – et celui de Thomas avec.

C'est allé tellement vite – _trop_ vite. La maladie s'éloigne en courant avec le blond et la peur calcine le cœur du brun.

Leurs journées répétitives brodent une fresque de monotonie dans les vagues agitées de leur vie.

C'est toujours pareil. Toujours et horriblement _pareil_.

Newt est malade comme un chien. Il vomit, il sanglote, il dort.

Et Thomas est effrayé. Il tient les cheveux du blond, sanglote avec lui et dort dans ses bras.

Ils s'aiment. A en crever.

C'est palpable, sonore, visible et odorant. C'est présent, et c'est tout.

C'est _tout_ , et c'est présent.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Le brun fixe le dos de son blond. Il se change, tandis que son observateur se tient sur leur lit, appuyé sur ses coudes._

 _Les muscles se dessinent fièrement sous sa peau pêche. Ils bougent avec une sensualité bestiale lorsqu'il enfile son pauvre t-shirt bleu et horriblement moulant. La tête de Thomas tourne tant il est excité._

 _Les mèches dorées chatouillent sa nuque – les mêmes dans lesquelles Thomas aime tant passer ses doigts. Il y a son allure, sa silhouette, sa prestance. Il y a son nez retroussé, ses traits fins et harmonieux, son beau visage. Il y a son sourire, plus étoilé que la nuit, plus ensoleillé que le jour et plus chaleureux que le soleil._

 _Mais par dessus tout, il y a ses yeux._

 _Ses yeux, ses yeux, et toujours ses yeux._

 _La pupille se noie dans océan noir profond – le genre d'océan duquel aucun marin, quel qu'il soit, ne revient. Un noir cendres autant que flammes. Un noir brillant et lumineux, qui n'évoque pas le néant – il évoque le tout. Pas un noir de ténèbres – un noir de belle nuit. Juste rieur et magnifique. Comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de la beauté du monde, ni de celle des hommes._

 _Le regard de l'anglais accroche celui du brun._

 _Thomas lâche un juron et lui bondit dessus._

 **oOoOoOo**

La chaise sur laquelle Thomas se tient est d'une dureté incroyablement inconfortable – enfin, c'est seulement un bout de plastique rigide à la forme arrondie qui tient sur quatre pieds en métal, donc ses attentes niveau confort sont inexistantes. Autour de lui, d'autres personnes, qui attendent sur un objet semblable au sien. Une table basse en bois clair sur laquelle sont posés négligemment quelques magazines inintéressants trône au milieu du U que forment la disposition des sièges. Les murs sont blancs, la lumière est blanche, le carrelage est blanc, la lumière était blanche. Pas un joli blanc colombe – un blanc maladif, celui des hôpitaux, qui traduit la maladie et qui donne la chair de poule.

Les microbes semblent flotter dans l'air, rajoutant à l'ambiance morose qui pèse lourdement dans le lieu. Les gens n'osent pas se regarder – et portent tous, sans exception, un masque vert pâle qui protégeait la bouche et le nez.

Le silence uniforme est uniquement dérangé par le bruissement du papier lorsqu'une personne assez primitive pour se divertir d'un des magazines tourne une page.

Il y traîne une odeur âcre de médicaments – de maladie, si elle a une quelconque odeur.

Le regard du brun croise celui de la petite femme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année qui est en face de lui, derrière la table – elle baisse les yeux immédiatement et remonte son masque.

Il soupire. Encore un contrôle de routine – la braise sévit partout dans le monde, et les infectés se font de plus en plus nombreux.

La braise, virus apparut il y a une poignée d'années de nulle part (échappé d'un laboratoire, apparemment) et qui ne tarda pas à s'élever au titre de pandémie la plus mortelle que le monde n'ait jamais connu depuis la grippe espagnole. Une sorte d'hybride entre une mauvaise grippe et une sorte de psychose, version plus contagieuse que la varicelle. Et le meilleur elle mène, invariablement, à une mort lente et douloureuse. Enfin, c'est ce que l'on leur disait – peu, en somme, à peine le strict nécessaire.

Certaines personnes sont pourtant immunisées. Incompréhensiblement – elles n'ont rien de particulier, après des centaines d'études sur le sujet.

Thomas en faisait partie. Pas Newt.

Newt, présentement assis à sa droite, attendant son tour – sûrement la boule au ventre, comme d'habitude.

Un claquement sec de porte interrompt le flux des pensées de l'imune et un médecin fait irruption dans la pièce dans un froissement de longues robes blanches immaculées. Ses cheveux sont grisâtres et sa peau parcheminée est froissée en de multiples endroits par des ridules bien marquées – une paire de lunettes rectangulaires glissent sur son petit nez de rongeur et cachent ses minuscules yeux noirs craintifs surmontés par d'énormes sourcils broussailleux. Il sort un morceau de papier froissé de l'une des larges poches de sa blouse et repousse ses lunettes tombantes devant ses yeux.

« Messieurs Murphy, Thomas et Newt. Je suis docteur Janson. »

Sa voix est nasillarde et éraillée – elle grésille désagréablement dans les oreilles du brun.

Les deux amants se lèvent d'un même mouvement et rejoignent l'homme qui leur tourne déjà le dos. Tous les regards sont accrochés à eux lorsqu'ils passent l'embrasure de la porte.

Ou plutôt, à leurs mains désespérément liées.

Ils se tiennent la main comme des enfants – leurs doigts sont fortement _accrochés_ les uns aux autres, comme pour garder un pied sur terre.

Ils pénètrent dans une pièce à l'allure tout aussi malade, traduite par l'exclusivité des tons blancs et vert d'eau. A droite, un lit mécanique et une table roulante en acier sur laquelle reposaient quelques outils divers. A gauche, un bureau en marbre blanc et deux sièges tapissés de coussins noirs et éventrés.

Newt lâche soudainement la main de son amant et toussote bruyamment dans son coude.

L'homme rat leur intime de s'asseoir sur la table d'observation d'un dédaigneux geste de la main. Ils suivent son conseil - ordre.

L'américain pose sa main sur celle de l'anglais et lui sourit, signe de réconfort. Ils attendent.

Le docteur Janson finit par revenir avec le détecteur de Braise. Il ne leur parle pas, et se contente d'enfoncer le gros objet sur l'oeil de Thomas.

Des flashs de lumière colorée l'aveuglent un instant, puis il sent une piqûre dans son cou.

Le médecin retire l'appareil.

« Immunisé. »

Il prononce le mot comme une insulte et l'affuble d'un regard de profond dégoût.

Il se retourne enfin vers Newt et approche l'engin de son visage.

Le brun ferme les yeux.

Les secondes qui suivent paraissent être les plus longues de sa vie.

C'est toujours comme ça.

Et enfin, la voix du vieil homme claque dans l'air.

« Infecté. »

Une condamnation à mort.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Une étreinte._

 _Des mots doux, murmurés dans le silence de la nuit, chassés par le vent et salis par la boue._

 _Quelques notes d'espoir d'une berceuse qui les choie comme des enfants perdus._

 _« Ne me quitte pas. »_

 _Les yeux se ferment. Il est tard, tard._

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Cauchemar_.

Depuis une trentaine de minutes, Thomas n'a pas dit un mot. Il ne dirait pas, s'il parlait. Il cracherait et vomirait.

Il a envie de faire la haine comme il a fait l'amour.

Et c'est à ce moment, en marchant dans ces rues, les poings serrés, la tête qui tourne et les joues humides, qu'il réalise à quel point tout le monde a changé.

Les gens se dévisagent sans pudeur, marchent vite et portent des masques.

Les trottoirs sont gris. Les immeubles sont gris. Le ciel est gris. Les gens sont gris.

Ils sont tous gris, gris, et toujours gris.

Sans une once d'espoir. Ni de sentiments – pas de colère, pas d'amitié. Seulement un mépris gluant et une peur noire des autres.

Ses yeux se posent sur son amant.

Newt sourit. Et son sourire monte jusqu'à ses yeux.

Une larme solitaire roule sur la joue du brun.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Les lumières, partout. Du bleu, du rose, du rouge, du vert. Les voix émerveillées des enfants, les sucreries, les manèges qui clignotent gaiement dans la nuit. Les machines à peluches, les rires mélodieux, les visages heureux._

 _Les yeux pétillants d'amour et de joie de Newt. Les popcorns au caramel attachés à ses cheveux dorés. Son rire, ses mains, ses lèvres._

 _«_ _Ad vitam æternam,_ _Tommy. »_

 _Ils se sourient._

 **oOoOoOo**

L'électrocardiographe perce le silence de son son strident continu.

C'est fini.

Thomas fixe le corps inanimé de son amant et étouffe un sanglot plus puissant que les autres.

Son corps est blanc, au milieu de ses draps blancs. Comme un ange.

Il _est_ un ange.

Il ne peut se résigner à utiliser l'imparfait. Newt est immortel. Newt est le soleil – Newt est le sourire, Newt est la chaleur, Newt est l'amour.

L'américain pose sa tête sur le torse de l'anglais.

Et il pleure, comme ça, avec ses doigts qui agrippent de toutes ses forces la peau encore chaude.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Il hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales et ses poumons semblent brûler.

C'est drôle comme c'est douloureux.

 **oOoOoOo**

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté là, à pleurer dans ses bras sans vie.

Des heures, sûrement. Peut-être même des jours.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'ils _le_ lui ont arraché.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que son sang s'écoule bien vite de ses artères. Par jets écarlates. C'est joli, tout ce sang. La vie qui s'échappe de son corps.

Son cœur a déjà cessé de battre depuis longtemps.

Parce qu'il battait pour Newt.

« _Ad vitam æternam_. »


End file.
